


Donde hubo fuego

by Arithanas



Category: Mafalda (Comic Strip)
Genre: Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 04:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arithanas/pseuds/Arithanas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los años han pasado y los amigos de Mafalda han crecido.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Donde hubo fuego

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sole_Sakuma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sole_Sakuma/gifts).



> Argentinian Spanish is untranslatable. I tried.

Charly García atronaba desde los altavoces.

Manuel no sabía porqué había aceptado la invitación de Pitti. Bastante trabajo tenía en la tienda, su padre seguramente tendría problemas con las ofertas obligadas de la fecha, últimamente se le iban los números con demasiada frecuencia. _Los sacrificios que hace uno por la amistad_ , se dijo acercándose al fuego del asador. Miguel aún era el mejor para ponerse al fuego y ahí podía verlo, tiznado como carbonero y sudando más que el asado, pero entreteniendo a los invitados con las historias de su abuelo y lo que éste decía de Mussolini. Con una sonrisa, Pitti le pasó un choripan antes de entretenerse con alguien más.

“¡Eh, Goreiro!” llamó a boca de jarro una voz en medio del batifondo de esa calurosa tarde de verano. “¿El carcamán dio la anuencia, Gallego?”

Manuel se dio vuelta dispuesto a cambiarle el rostro al que se había atrevido a llamarlo así, pero la cabeza se le enfrió al ver al Felipe con una chomba negra. Los años le habían hecho bien al dientón, al alargársele la cara los dientes habían quedado en proporción, lo malo es que con eso sólo había conseguido que hiciera la rabona para sacarse la espina de la Muriel.

“Estoy de franco.”

Manuel le pasó el brazo por el cuello y le descargó un sonoro beso en la mejilla, un saludo que Felipe contestó antes de señalarle a la morocha que tenía al lado con un tibio: “Mi piba”. Manuel la miró con sospecha y decidió no preguntar por la Libertad, no fuera a hacer una macana.

“¡Miráte, pibe!” exclamó señalándolo con el choripan antes de atizarle la mordida. “¿Seguís de tránsfuga o te recibís?”

“¿Y vos seguís de pijotero?” preguntó Felipe para evitar responder.

“Na, espero los chinchulines.”

“¡Dale!”, contestó el Felipe llevándose a la  morocha hacia la pileta.

“¡Y a ver si te recibís, boludo!”

“¡Que no hay coima suficiente, che!”

Manuel sacudió la cabeza y se sentó junto a las bebidas, pues le pareció la mejor manera de no estorbar, pero esto pronto probó no ser correcto

“¡Pasá el fernet, che!” le increpó una rubia con la remera pegada a las lolas y los pantalones ceñidos a la cola.

Manuel no se digno a contestar y le pasó el fernet con todo y tapa. Ella se sirvió sin consultar lo que decía la etiqueta y se sentó junto a Manuel. El pelo le caía por la espalda y el sudor en el pecho mientras, con gesto decidido ella se metía el licor entre pecho y espalda.

“¡Pucha!” exclamó la rubia después del primer trago “No es Branca…”

“Es que hay carestía, petisa.”

“¿Y que sabés tú de carestía, che?”

Manuel sabía mucho, pues se dedicaba al rubro de alimentos, y estaba dispuesto a ilustrarla. Durante su buena media hora discutieron acaloradamente del alza de precios, de la depreciación del peso y de los efectos del neoliberalismo en Sudamérica. Ella tenía una buena cabeza debajo de esa mata de pelos dorados y Manuel se encontró pensando que había sido buena idea asistir a la invitación de Miguel. Luego ella se marchó y Manuel, sintiendo la ausencia,  buscó el calor del asado.

“¡Eh, Pitti!”

“¿Qué hay, Goreiro?” quiso saber dando vuelta a las anchuras.

“¿Quién es la mina de pelo rubio?”

Miguel levantó la cabeza y soltó la carcajada.

“¿De qué te reís, gil?”

“Pues que es la Susana, memo.”

“¡Dejáte de pavadas!”

“Manolo, es Susanita, la amiga de Mafalda,” aclaró Miguel, con esa sonrisa de los viejos tiempo. “Está irreconocible desde que llegó de casa de su tía…”

Manuel no lo escuchaba, sus ojos seguían a Susana y Charly García  cantaba a todo volumen: Pero _si rebalas y te dejas caer, / Pero si tus alas no te cortan los pies./ Todo el mundo sabe que no puedo vivir sin vos._


End file.
